OS El inicio del viaje (Adrinette)
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: Sumary: "Qué debemos hacer ahora? Sentarnos? Está bien si camino? Quizá es mejor si me recuesto en la cama todo el tiempo? Tú qué crees? Oh cielos, y si algo malo pasa? Yo-"


"Qué debemos hacer ahora? Sentarnos? Está bien si camino? Quizá es mejor si me recuesto en la cama todo el tiempo? Tú qué crees? Oh cielos, y si algo malo pasa? Yo-"

"Marinette, amor, basta." Adrien colocó las manos en los hombros de la menor.

Marinette frunció el ceño y trató de alejar las manos del otro pero Adrien solo movió la cabeza. "Necesitas calmarte."

Por fin la menor pudo soltarse y refunfuñó. "Cómo demonios quieres que me calme cuando hay un pequeño ser humano en mi vientre!"

"Amor, nada de palabras antisonantes frente a nuestro bebé." Adrien le recordó.

"Este pequeño humano ni siquiera tiene oídos aun." Plagg viró los ojitos, flotando junt a Tikki

"Claro..." Adrien dijo después de pensarlo.

Marinette viró los ojos otra vez. "Qué debemos hacer ahora?" la menor se había enterado de su embarazo hace justo media hora atrás y decir que estaba desencajada era un eufemismo. Claro, estaba feliz. Pero también tenía miedo. No sabía nada sobre ello. Las luchas contra Howk Moth eran aun mas fieras y tenía miedo de lastimar sin intenciones al bebé.

"Iremos con un doctor, sí? Y por los Akumas no te preocupes, puedo volver a ser Mister Bug o algo, ya encontraremos la manera" Adrien trató de actuar calmado pero por dentro, también estaba nervioso porque hey, iba a ser papá! Era un asunto grande y no sabía cómo lidiar con una Marinette embarazada. Había escuchado de otros que un embarazo ponía a la extremadamente malhumorada y sensible. No estaba mentalmente preparado para eso. Pero sabía que iba a disfrutar cada momento de ello porque ser padre era algo hermoso.

"Ok. Pero está bien si camino?" Marinette preguntó preocupada.

"Cuando Alix estuvo esperando un bebé, incluso hizo senderismo, y viajo como 7 veces en el tiempo con 8 meses, así que sí, estará bien. No te preocupes, ok?" Adrien le aseguró a su esposa.

Marinette suspiró. "Ok." Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hacia el closet. Sacó una sudadera con capucha y buscó algo que hiciera juego. Adrien se unió a ella y sonrió cuando le tocó el vientre.

"Te verás adorable cuando tu vientre crezca." Adrien envolvió los brazos alrededor de Marinette, acariciando su vientre.

"Es cierto Marinette, las ladybug del pasado, cuando se embarazaban se veían divinas tambien." Tikki afirmo y Plagg solo movió su cabecita varias veces asintiendo.

"Dicen eso ahora, pero cuando me ponga toda gorda me odiarán. Y no podre proteger Paris, ni saltar por toda la ciudad" Marinette hizo un puchero.

Adrien resopló. "Te amaré sin importar qué y París estara feliz de que su heroína numero 1 este bien y sana, ademas yo te llevare conmigo cada que quieras salir, después de todo Chat Noir tiene mucha mucha fuerza."

"Estás seguro?"

"Claro que sí. Te amo no solo por tu hermosa apariencia. Te amo porque eres tú. Porque eres Marinette Agreste"

La menor se sonrojó. "No seas cursi." Se alejó un poco para ponerse una remera negra y los jeans. "Será mejor que use lo que pueda en tanto me quede." Dijo para sí misma.

Adrien rió ante sus palabras antes de también cambiarse de ropa.

"Por qué no siento nauseas como tú cuando esperabas a Jean?" Marinette preguntó con curiosidad.

Alix rió. "No todos experimentan eso. Eres afortunada."

Marinette sonrió mientras frotaba su aun plano vientre. "Este bebé será un niño bueno, verdad?"

"Eso depende de cómo lo críes." Alix apagó la cocina y vertió la comida para bebé en un pequeño bowl. "Pero creo que tú y Adrien serán buenos padres." Alix asintió.

Marinette dejó salir un suspiro, Alix miro a Fluff y Tikki que flotaban junto a ella, arqueó una ceja. Y Tikki se alzo de hombros negando "Qué pasa?" preguntó la chica de cabello corto mirando de nuevo a Marinette

"Y si no puedo ser una buena madre? Y si no puedo manejar ser Ladybug y madre al mismo tiempo? Tengo miedo..."

Alix sonrió antes de palmear su hombro. "Debo admitir que ser mamá y super heroe no es nada fácil. Pero es un proceso de aprendizaje. Cometeremos errores, pero en tanto ames a tu hijo con todo el corazón, todo estará bien. Siendo tu amiga desde hace años, sé que serás una buena madre y una genial súper heroina no te preocupes. Te lo digo yo, q viajo en el tiempo."

Marinette hizo un puchero antes de acercarse a Alix y descansar el mentón en su hombro abrazándola. "Estarás ahí para ayudarme, cierto? Puedo visitar a mi yo del futuro y preguntar cosas?"

Alix resopló. "Es necesario preguntar? Por supuesto que te ayudare, y no no puedes viajar, recuerda él desastre de aquella vez con Chat Blanco, todo por ALTERAR él orden de las cosas, no Mari lo siento pero NO"

Marinette hizo un puchero, que despues cambio a sonrió. "Gracias, Alix."

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Ahora por favor, debo alimentar a mi monito."

Marinette la soltó y fueron en dirección de la sala en donde Adrien y Kim estaban. Gritó cuando vio a Adrien sosteniendo un pañal sucio.

"Qué haces?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Adrien imitó su expresión y Marinette no pudo evitar reír. El mayor dejó el pañal en el suelo mientras la pequeña bebé se revolvía incómodamente antes de que Adrien la aseara y le pusiera el pañal limpio. "Kim es un mal padre." Refunfuñó.

Marinette rió antes de sentarse a su lado. "Dónde está?"

"Holgazaneando." Adrien resopló. Lucía enojado, pero sus gestos eran gentiles mientras cargaba a Jean. Marinette estaba segura que Adrien sería un buen padre.

"Solo estoy dándote la oportunidad de practicar. Vas a cambiar cientos de pañales cuando tu bebé nazca." Kim dijo apareciendo tras él con una sonrisa pagada de sí.

"Limpia eso, Kim." Ordenó Alix señalando el suelo.

Kim suspiró antes de inclinarse y llevarse el pañal sucio.

"Estás haciéndolo bien." Alix dijo al ver a Adrien.

Adrien sonrió orgulloso antes de entregarle a la bebé y limpiarse las manos con paños húmedos. "No fue tan difícil."

Marinette rió antes de besar su mejilla. "Serás un buen padre."

El corazón de Adrien se puso cálido ante lo que dijo Marinette y sonrió antes de besar sus labios. "Tú también."

"Incluso después de años viéndolos juntos, aun me desespera su muestra de afecto." Kim frunció el ceño.

Adrien resopló. "Tú y Alix son peores."

"Oh, por favor. Somos dulces y ustedes son desagradables." Kim dijo antes de besar a Alix, quien casi dejó caer el bowl con la comida de Jean.

Marinette y Adrien se miraron simultáneamente antes de hablar al mismo tiempo. "Desagradables."

"Quieres una niña o niño?" Marinette preguntó una noche cuando ya bordeaba los 3 meses.

Adrien miró a Marinette, quien estaba recostada en su regazo. "No me importa, en tanto esté sano y sea tan hermoso como tú."

Marinette resopló pero no pudo esconder su sonrojo. "No lo soy."

Adrien frunció el ceño y pellizcó la nariz de Marinette, haciendo que la menor gritara. A Marinette no le gustaba que hiciera eso. "Nunca he dejado de decir que eres hermosa cada día y aun lo dudas?" Adrien preguntó.

La menor hizo un puchero. "Pienso que eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, incluso lo pensaba antes de saber que eras Ladubug." Susurró.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír. "Sabes? Siempre dices que soy cursi, pero eres peor que yo." Bromeó.

Marinette lo miró seria. "Cállate. Quiero comer plátano. Ve y cómpralo." Ordenó mandonamente. Los últimos días había tenido antojo de todo tipo de frutas. Cambiaba cada día, y hoy quería plátano.

Adrien sonrió antes de inclinarse para besarle la frente. "Ok, te compraré los plátanos que quieras."

Marinette se irguió a regañadientes para que Adrien pudiera moverse. "Puedo ir contigo?"

"No estás cansada?" Adrien tomó su billetera y las llaves del auto.

"Quiero ir contigo... Bueno con Chat Noir" Marinette se quejó.

"Oh Ok, ok, vamos." Adrien puso de pie a la menor y fueron al enorme ventanal.

"Plaga, Las garras!!!" Adrien se transformo de inmediato y cargo a Marinette "Ah! No olvides que necesitas llevarme a mis clases de yoga mañana en la mañana." Marinette le recordó a Adrien mientras iban saltando de edificio en edificio, hasta pararse en uno para que Marinette descansara"Lo sé, princesa." Adrien guiñó un ojo antes de seguir su camino.

"Princesa, mi trasero." Marinette musitó sonriendo.

"Ponte el cinturón." Adrien dijo antes de subir hasta la.torre Eiffel.

"Lo sé, minino." Marinette se burló antes de acomodar sus brazos en él cuello de su esposo.

El mayor rió antes de estirar la mano para acariciarle el trasero en una forma cariñosa. "Te amo." Dijo mirándola con amor.

Marinette colocó un suave beso en la cien del súper héroe y sonrió. "Yo también te amo." Dijo Marinette y Chat reanudo su marcha olvidando por completo los platanos.

Fin


End file.
